1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a fuel cell power generation system.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, a power generation system incorporating a fuel cell has been proposed as a cogeneration system in consideration of the environment. The fuel cell proposed to be incorporated is constructed of a stack of a plurality of single cells. One of the single cells includes an electrolyte membrane, an anode and a cathode which sandwich this electrolyte membrane, and a separator which both supplies a fuel gas to the anode and supplies an oxide gas to the cathode, and creates a separation wall between adjacent single cells. Moreover, hydrogen rich gas obtained by reacting a hydrocarbon fuel and water in a fuel gas generator heated by a burner or the like has been known to be used as the fuel gas.
Further, water vapor (or steam) is produced as a byproduct when power is generated by the fuel cell. When this water vapor cools, it becomes supersaturated and condenses such that it exists as water in a liquid phase. As a result, this water may block the supply paths and the discharge paths of the fuel gas and the oxide gas and the like, thereby reducing power generation efficiency.
Of this type of system, a fuel cell power generation system has also been known that houses various elements such as a fuel cell and a fuel gas generator inside a single package. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 9-199152 discloses a fuel cell power generation system in which one package is divided into a fuel chamber, a motor chamber, and a power source chamber. In this fuel chamber, various elements such as a fuel cell, heat exchangers, and a hydrogen generating apparatus that generates hydrogen as a fuel gas are all housed in the fuel chamber.
In the aforementioned Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 9-199152, however, the particular way in which the various elements such as the hydrogen generating device, the fuel cell, and the various heat exchangers are laid out is not considered. More specifically, it is difficult to have the various elements perform their functions well when using a compact package.
Further, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 9-22717 discloses a fuel cell power generation system in which a moisture removal device is provided to remove the water in a liquid phase.
Also, hydrogen is used as the fuel gas for the fuel cell, and a reformer is used as the fuel gas generator in order to produce this hydrogen. With the construction disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 9-22717, there is a possibility that condensed water from the reformer may enter the fuel cell stack when the reformer is connected.